


The Only One

by Fibi94



Series: Charmed One Shots [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: "You're the only one for me"





	The Only One

_“You’re the only one for me.” _She tells him after their first time and his heart bleeds, he wants to believe it but it’s been broken and trampled one too many times to believe it, so he smiles and kisses her head as she yawns and falls asleep.

_“You’re the only one for me dummy!” _she tells him and slaps his arm after he suggests she could do much better than him, she’s mad at him for a week after, but she still drags him back to their bed every night when he tries to sleep on the couch in the attic.

_“You’re the only one for me” _she tells him in a hushed voice as they dance, he smiles at her and pulls her a little closer, the brand new ring on his finger feels foreign and yet at the same time as if it meant to be there. He swallows the tears threatening to surface and buries his face to her shoulder, to his wife’s shoulder and he finally believes it.

_“You’re the only one for me, darling.” _He tells her at every chance he gets… and not once he dares to doubt it.


End file.
